


Diary of a drama queen

by Deadmeme



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Cigarettes, Crying, Diary/Journal, Drinking to Cope, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nonbinary Character, POV First Person, Slow Burn, Smoking, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme
Summary: Kotoko has a diary, what will she write?
Relationships: Towa Haiji/Utsugi Kotoko, Towa Monaca/Utsugi Kotoko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. December 26th

December 26th

Dear diary,

Uh hi, my name is Kotoko Utsugi. I'm 14 years old and I got this diary from one of my... clients. You see, my father is a disgusting creature who thinks it's a good idea to sell his daughter's body for money. But this isn't about him, I don't want to think of him. 

I guess I talk about myself. I'm just your average high school freshman, I have a few friends, a crush, even shitty teachers. In fact, the only thing that's off would be my...profession. But let's not think about that. 

Y'know, I never liked the dear diary, it always seemed impersonal yet here I am, using it anyway. Isn't that ironic?

Ugh fine I know what your thinking, my crush is a girl named Monaca Towa. Ironically her brother is one of my most active clients. She's a lovely girl, she's a kind girl, always accepting and never a bitch. Every time I have to...assist Haiji, she always helps me, letting me cry on her shoulder, even helping me clean up myself. I...I love her.

Oh, that was father, I will write again soon.

-Kotoko Utsugi


	2. December 28th

December 28th

Dear Diary,

Today was my first day off (Thank god) And it was a Saturday!! Double kill. This usually doesn't happen so this is truly a miracle.

I decided to hang out with Monaca and my other friends...wait fuck I forgot to mention them. There is Nagisa, he's really smart, but he's quiet. That's okay though, we support him. Then there is Masaru, he's loud, your cliche young boy. Then there is Jataro, he's quiet, and always wears a mask. He's really artistic! His art is so pretty!! I wish he was more confident in himself. 

And of course, there is Monaca. She's really kind and pretty, and AAAA I love her. Thinking about her makes me blush. I have useless gay syndrome I swear.

Anyways, we were all hanging out at the park, just doing our thing. But then Masaru pulled out a bottle of whiskey. We passed it around. It tasted awful but kinda good at the same time. We all made a toast to our friendship...I'm glad I have them.

I'll have to ask a customer for more.

I'll write later

-Kotoko Utsugi


End file.
